


he stood atop the mountain

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: the boy stands atop the mountain while he yearns for his friends





	he stood atop the mountain

**Author's Note:**

> From a five word prompt

He stood atop the mountain. He was alone, and the mountain was tall and cold. The boy who climbed a mountain on a dare yearns for the fire of his hometown, the warmth of his house and his mother. 

Along with the boy atop the mountain there are others, although the others are not standing

They are lying atop the mountain, and they are not breathing. The boy wishes he could drag them down, to find the wives or husbands of the adventurers lying dead atop the mountain. Their bodies are heavy with pressure, and the weight of the guilt is already pressing down on the boy’s shoulders, as well as the atmosphere. 

The boy calls down the mountain, at his friends. 

“Are you happy now?” He yells at the children around the base of the mountain. “Are you happy now that I have abandoned everything? Are you happy that I left my home for this  _ empty  _ satisfaction?” 

The children at the base of the mountain do not hear him, and the boy atop the mountain realizes that the children are no longer young. They are old and grey and grieving, with dull eyes that he can no longer see the gleam in. 

The boy at the top of the mountain runs down, tripping and stumbling until he rolls into a ball. As he shakily regains his footing, the mountain suddenly seems much smaller. The entire world shrinks beneath his feet, or perhaps the boy grows atop the world. 

The boy continues to run and run and run, he sprints until his legs move on their own from the momentum of the wind in his back. Soon, he gets closer to the base of the mountain, where old his friends, the children that are gone and grey wait for him to return. He runs more and more until he runs into one of them, one of the grey children.

Or, rather, he runs through them. 

His heels skid to a stop behind the children at the base of the mountain, and he recognizes them. 

“Patton?” The boy asks, hesitant. This is the boy’s friend, and he missed him while he was up on the mountain alone. 

Patton doesn’t respond. 

The boy looks around, whipping his head back and forth, his panic rising as he recognizes more and more of them. 

“Roman? Lo?” 

They don’t respond. 

“Why won’t you respond?!” The boy asks, as he gets angrier and angrier. “Why?!” 

They still don’t respond. 

“Please? It’s me, Virgil! I’m back! I’m here now!” 

Angry, confused tears are forming in the boy’s eyes, and he grabs Patton by the arm, and watches in horror as his hard goes straight through him. 

The boy, Virgil, looks at the people he used to know, at their black outfits, and looks down at the gravestone beneath them. 

A switch clicks in his mind when he reads the plain script etched on to the grave. 

It simply says,

_ Virgil.  _

**Author's Note:**

> your favorite cryptid fanfic writer pops up with a 500 word fanfic after being away for like ten years haha
> 
> The mod that wrote has an account now their name is bluebastardboy


End file.
